User blog:Shadoscorpion/Owning Quirks Guide
Since most people who voted in my discussion post said I should make this, I will give it a try. Note: These are just suggestions. Please don't follow exactly what they say if you don't want to. |-| Common Quirks = - Voice = - Giantification = - Hardening = - Jet = - Regeneration = - Zero Gravity = - Somnambulist = - Navel Laser = - Tail = }} |-| Uncommon Quirks = - Electric = - Shock Absorption = - Warp Gate = - Hellflame = - Black Hole = - Permeation = - Pop Off = - Acid = - Clones = }} |-| Rare Quirks = - Cremation = - Quirkless = - Muscle Augmentation = - Decay = - Creation = - }} |-| Legendary Quirks = - One For All = One for All is a legendary-tier emitter-type quirk which allows the user to enhance his/her strength. This version of One for All is All Might's. Summary If you are looking for the quirk that has great combat capabilities or is high-powered, it is time to consider getting One For All. This quirk can hold it's own easily in a pinch, with the Smash attacks doing a great amount of damage and giving stuns to your enemies. In addition, it's moves have a gigantic range, spread, and hitbox,allowing it to easily tackle at enemies that are far away, making it a great quirk to fight against quirks like Overhaul. Of course, it is always needed to consider a quirk's disadvantages when bringing it on the field. And with OFA the most chief one is it's cooldown. Expect the moves to take long to get ready to use, and that leaves you wide open to attacks. The moves of this quirk also has a pretty bad stamina drain, so if you don't have a good amount of agility, you will easily use up all your stamina when using this quirk frequently. One For All though, is still notoriously known for its power, and can be easily proven as a destructive force in anyone's hands. Despite its cooldown and stamina drain, it maintains its stability very easily and can perform insane damage in any range. When you've got an enemy that challenges your superiority, one smash is all you needed to throw them around. Recommended Stat Changes and Strategies '''Stat Changes: '''With the cooldown of OFA's attacks, it is essential that each smash with this quirk is worth the cooldown that will come later. To accomplish this, it is needed to upgrade your strength, but don't forget to upgrade agility as well, as that OFA takes up quite the bit of stamina. Make sure to upgrade durability now and then as well as that being a glass cannon does not help much. Especially with OFA. '''Recommended Stats for a max level OFA user: '''15k strength, 2k agility and 13k durability - Half Cold Half Hot = Half-Cold-Half-Hot is a legendary-tier emitter-type quirk that allows the user to manipulate ice from their right side and fire from their left side. Summary Do you like to have a large amount of options of attacks, or prefer doing extremely high-powered combos to eliminate enemies? HCHH should be your quirk of choice. With three movesets in total for this quirk, very deadly combos can be made with this quirk to defeat your enemies. Also, if you are overrun by a huge amount of enemies, you can just retreat back and keep unleashing moves until your foes are ultimately overwhelmed. This quirk, however, is not great at dishing out damage. The moderate-low damage multiplier of this quirk makes it pretty hard to deal strong damage if you do not have a good stat spread and technique use. Sometimes it would be better to grab a quirk like Overhaul of One For All and deal a great amount of damage using them. And some of HCHH's attacks are also very easy to avoid, which make far-ranged quirk users have a higher advantage. With HCHH's strengths and weaknesses into account, it is definitely worth considering getting this quirk as that it has great movesets and a stun to some attacks. An HCHH user can definitely work great as a backup for another strong quirk user. Recommended Stat Changes and Strategies '''Stat Changes: '''Since HCHH does not have a very high damage multiplier for most attacks, and it drains stamina pretty quickly when using the three movesets frequently, it is needed to upgrade your strength and agility as much as possible. But don't forget to upgrade your agility as well! '''Recommended Stats for a max level HCHH user: '''15.5k strength, 2k agility and 12.5k durability. - Explosion = Explosion is a legendary-tier quirk that allows the user to create Explosions. Summary Explosion is the perfect quirk to use when a fight calls for excessive force. If you are experienced enough with it and has a solid stat build to go with it, ten seconds of repeated fire with this quirk will kill anyone foolish enough to step in it's explosions' way or force the enemy to find a more safer position. And something about this quirk's deadly hit box and range is not to be messed with, especially considering each move has the same damage output of One For All. The most obvious weakness of Explosion, however, is it's defensive strategies. With barely any defensive and supporting moves for this quirk, getting hit by a strong attack from another quirk can make your health go down very quickly. Also, Explosion can sometimes obscure your visibility when used and even make you lag, which will give your enemies, especially other players, a higher chance of hitting you. Despite these weaknesses, however, Explosion is still notoriously known for its strong damage and very high hitbox. Once you progress further into the game, you will find that there are very few things that can stand up to a high-powered and far-ranged quirk. Recommended Stat Changes & Strategies '''Stat Changes: The most important thing to do when using Explosion is to make sure that one attack can tear a huge chunk of health from your enemies and make sure you have enough stamina to use it. To accomplish this, it is recommended to upgrade your strength often and make sure your agility is at 2000, so that this quirk can deal a huge amount of damage to enemies and make sure it doesn't fall short during a fight. As that there is not very much defensive moves in Explosion and getting hit by another quirk could endanger your health upgrading durability will make sure that you will last longer on the battlefield to give you a higher chance of eliminating your enemies. Recommended Stats for a max level Explosion user: '''15k strength, 2k agility and 13k durability '''Recommended Strategies: When using Explosion in a fight, you want to make sure that your attacks hit your foe as much as possible and not to have your enemy hit you. So it is recommended to run around while you unload your attacks on your enemy, as that they will have a higher chance of missing. If you can predict your foe's next attacks, it could very help on the dodging part. - Overhaul = Overhaul is a legendary-tier, emitter-type quirk which allows the user to disassemble and reassemble things that they touch. Summary Reconstructing and deconstructing the area around your foes will make movement very hard for them, and if you want this playstyle, Overhaul should be your quirk of choice. The powerful healing and destroying moves it carries contains a great amount of supportive and aggressive power. And if you use it very effectively, you can even stun your enemies to give you a higher chance of making a even more stronger approach. Outside of range though, Overhaul can take a nosedive on its effectiveness. The woefully short range of Overhaul's aggressive attacks makes it very easy to avoid, so if the enemy is keeping a safe distance away from you, it would be almost impossible to hit. Also, even though Overhaul has the healing moves, they wouldn't be much of a use if your enemy killed you before you even got a chance to use them. Overhaul, though, is still a very scary quirk to go against. If Kai himself can take down hordes of heroes with this quirk, what stops you from doing the same? Recommended Stat Changes & Strategies - Deku One For All = Deku One For All is a legendary-tier emitter type quirk that allows the user to enhance their strength. This version of One All is Deku's. Summary If you are looking for a quick that can perform well in offense and techniques, look no further. This quirk is guaranteed to accomplish this job. It's attacks have a fair stamina use and have a huge range, spread, and hitbox. Also, it's Delaware Smash is even spammable, allowing you to dish out multiple quick hits at your opponent if your other attacks are at a cooldown. The weakness of this quirk that can really hinder a DOFA user's capabilities, however, despite its woefully small damage multiplier of most attacks without the Gamma Suit, is the fact that it can break the user's body parts. When using this quirk without 100% Full Cowl, rapid use of this quirk's attacks will break your body parts and cause the moves related to the broken body part go through a long cooldown. Also, without the Gamma Suit, you won't be able to dish out a solid amount of damage with this quirk, which means that even though if you have great techniques, it would be still relatively hard to eliminate someone at your level. Even with the limits of this quirk, DOFA is still a fantastic quirk to deal damage and attack distant enemies with. Pair this quirk up with good skills and a solid stat spread and you will find your odds of winning will easily go higher regarding of any situation. Recommended Stat Changes and Strategies }} Category:Blog posts